Mad For Her
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: And finally, here is a Neville story paired with the girl everyone thinks he should have ended up with... Luna Lovegood! I have only seen one or two stories depicting their first kiss, and so I decided to top them all! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Mad For Her

**Chapter 1: Mad For Her**

Neville Longbottom sprinted up the main staircase of Hogwarts. Going against the flow of traffic, of students streaming either to get out or join the fight, did little to deter him. At one point, he spied a flash of red hair, as his good friend Ginny Weasley fell into stride beside him. Steps later, they both encountered Harry, the hero reaching for them both as though they were life rafts in the sea of students.

"Neville! Are you all right?"

"Never better! I feel like I could... spit fire!" Neville beamed. He was actually grinning. Adrenaline was better than the strongest firewhiskey. "Hey, you haven't seen Luna, have you?"

"Luna?" Harry's brow crinkled in utter confusion.

"I'm mad for her! Reckon it's about time I told her, cause we'll probably both be dead by dawn!" And he blasted away, not bothering to explain to his friends. He only just registered Harry bellow after him, "Check the Ravenclaw Tower!"

He took the staircase two at a time, his arms pumping as he practically threw his body further and further along. The past year on the run from the Carrows had slimmed him down and made him reach the peak of physical fitness. His chest was well-toned, and distinct muscles had formed along his arms. His calves, lean and sturdy, served him well as he continued to dash almost madly through the castle, calling Luna's name.

Luna wasn't near the Ravenclaw Tower, as Harry had predicted, so Neville took off in another direction. All the while, he dodged curses and screams. Explosions rocked the stone foundation, key sections of the structures crumbling. Like right now, as Neville flung himself in a wild dive onto the staircase of the Owlery Tower, seconds before its entrance partially caved in behind him.

Neville got to his feet, coughing through the dust. A pile of rubble had partially blocked the entrance to the Tower, but it was nothing that could not be moved with a little bit of magic. He proceeded up the steps to the Owlery, ignoring the early spring chill as he emerged on the external stretch of the staircase.

As he entered the Owlery, deserted of their feathery boarders and drafty with its open-air windows, he saw her. All silvery blonde hair and blissfully serene, even when locked in battle with a Death Eater.

As Neville watched, McNair battered Luna with spell after spell, and she only just managed to block each one. From the sweat on her brow, she appeared winded; it was evident that she and her adversary had been at it for some time, isolated away from the main fight.

McNair's back was to him, so he didn't see Neville, which gave Neville the advantage to raise his wand and bellow, " _Stupefy_!"

The red blast of light hit the Death Eater squarely in the back, throwing him forward almost into Luna, enough off balance so that he couldn't block her next attack an instant later - a well-placed Reducto that shot McNair out one of the glassless windows with a scream. It was a long, bumpy ride down those cliffs surrounding the Tower below. Neville was certain McNair would fall to his death.

Luna finally noticed Neville for the first time. "Hello, Neville!" she smiled brightly, gently. Only her body seemed to betray any urgency as she took his hand. "Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

"Luna, wait!"

"What?" Luna turned to look at him as Neville yanked her back, pulling her tight against him. One arm slung about her waist, and the other at her neck, Neville kissed Luna Lovegood full on the mouth as passionately as he could. The kiss was so fiery, that he bent the Ravenclaw witch back in his tight squeeze of an embrace. His lips parted, pried open, hers and his tongue disappeared greedily down her throat.

Luna stayed at rest in his arms for a moment, and Neville wondered if he had shocked the maddeningly calm witch for the first time in her life. But then -

Luna Lovegood _moaned_ in a very un-Luna-like way and her arms flung about his neck, her hands fisting the locks of his hair, and she _pulled_ , assertively deepening the kiss as she closed her eyes triumphantly. Her tongue quickly swam into Neville's mouth and stayed there, grappling with his for control. She kissed him back with a fervor that rather astonished Neville. Their muscles flexed and rippled and quickly grew sore as their lips dug further into their partner's face. It was almost insane, the passion with which they were kissing each other.

After several moments, the pair broke apart for oxygen.

Luna was gazing at Neville as if his snogging the living daylights out of her was an everyday occurrence. She looked utterly pleased and even proud, her eyes gently dancing as she gave him a beaming smile. She nodded once, apparently satisfied with something. "I knew you could do it," she praised.

Neville awkwardly chuckled. "I love you, Luna Lovegood. I've gone Looney for you. And if we both get out of this alive, I'm going to marry you."

That seemed to catch her off-guard, and she peered at him with surprise and bemusement. Thinking his proposal was too presumptuous, Neville decided to ask properly. "Will you marry me, Luna Lovegood?"

In answer, Luna yanked Neville's face down to hers and bashed her lips against his. As they embraced and kissed, Neville felt Luna's flushed, bruised lips curl up against his into a smile. Her breath and voice tickled his mouth as she whispered:

"Of course. Yes, I will. I would love to marry you. I love you too, Neville Longbottom."

Giddy, Neville felt the hand at her neck disappear into Luna's blonde hair. The palm at her slim waist, meanwhile, dipped lower. He heavily petted and caressed her bum through her skirts. He felt Luna gasp into his throat and pull away.

"What... what are you doing?" And for the first time in her life, she seemed fazed.

"Loving you," he responded. "Let me love you, Luna..." In acceptance, Luna brazenly raised her leg to Neville's waist, hitching her thigh around his torso. Neville pressed into her, sending Luna into a kind of dip as the kiss deepened. The two lost their balance, in fact, and tumbled to the hay of the Owlery. Underneath Neville, Luna gently guided his palms to her breasts.

"I want you to touch me," she hissed, and the huskiness in her voice was distinctly not like her, but made Neville let out a deep, guttural groan into her mouth. His cock violently twitched as he grinded his hips into her, squeezed her soft breasts in his calloused hands. Luna clasped him closer and kissed him fiercely, shuddering and shivering as she let out an aroused moan: "Hmmmm..."

Soon, Neville and Luna were rolling around the floor in each other's embrace, moaning and groaning as they continued to feverishly kiss. "Hmmm... Mmmmhmmmmm... Mmmmmm..." Luna tugged Neville's sweater over his head; Neville pushed her skirt past her knees. Working his belt buckle loose, Luna freed him and clasped him in her palm, furiously pumping up and down. Kissing her with tongue, Neville settled between the adorable witch's legs and slammed into her, unable to stand it anymore.

"Rrrrr..." Luna growled as she arched her back into him, trembling as her insides ripped. She knew from girls like Ginny and Hermione that her first time was going to hurt, but at least it was happening at all. Even if she did survive the morning, she didn't know whether any man would want to be with her like this. She was glad that it was Neville, that he was her first.

Neville picked up the pace, bouncing up and down over Luna frantically as he thrust harder and faster.

"There... right there..." Luna gasped, her breath airy. "Godric, Neville, I'm so close..." She shuddered, shivered, trembled violently. Neville kissed her pink lips again and again.

"Cum for me, love..."

He branded a love bite into her neck, and Luna screamed. "NEVILLE!" She came utterly apart, her petite form pulsing violently as Neville weakly slammed against her once, twice, a feeble third time before he spilt all he had into her with a grunt. His head flopped between the valley of Luna's perky breasts, her rosebud nipples peaked on mounds that were just right in size - not too big and not too small.

Neville rolled off of her. Luna shakily stood and dusted herself off, redressed. Neville only came back into focus when he felt her tenderly tucking him back into his pants.

"That was fun," Luna stated simply. "We should make love more often."

Neville threw back his head and laughed, accepting Luna's hand as she pulled him to his feet. Standing on her tiptoes, Luna gave him one last, chaste kiss before they ran out of the Owlery Tower to rejoin the fight.

Neville and Luna did not let go of each other's hands once for the rest of the Battle.

* * *

"Neville bloody had Luna Lovegood in the Owlery after they killed McNair!" Dean Thomas was breathlessly telling the Golden Trio, Ginny and Seamus Finnegan in the Gryffindor Common Room the night after Voldemort's death.

Ron looked something between agog and sick. "And you saw this happen?"

"I was flying round the Owlery, trying to shore up our defenses. I saw McNair fall onto the cliffs below, so I went to give assistance. And through the window I saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood snogging and shagging!" He blushed. "Luna screamed really loud when Neville fucked her. It was... kind of hot."

Harry shook his head in bewilderment. "Who bloody knew?"

Hermione just smiled. "I think it's sweet. Though I think I want to save myself until marriage."

"Whatever you say, love," Ron agreed, though he looked a little put out. Hermione gawked at him, laughing.

"And since when, Ronald, do you just assume you'll be the man I marry?"

Ron growled with lust in his eyes as he yanked Hermione into his lap so she was straddling him, causing Hermione to squeak in surprise. "Since I decided I bloody love you, woman!" And he snogged her senseless, Hermione acquiescing for a moment until she pulled away, looking slightly pink.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding at Dawn

**Chapter 2: Wedding at Dawn**

The next morning began the process of cleaning up and interring the dead. The operation actually began in the wee hours of the morning, in fact. No one was really in the mood to go to bed, exhausted as they were - there was too much excitement and too much to do. The Golden Trio and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, where they were quickly joined by a grinning Neville.

"Morning, all!" he practically chirped.

Harry and Ron observed him from across the table. "Definitely got shagged."

"Yup, shagged."

Just then, Luna flounced over from the Ravenclaw Table. "Good morning, everyone," she greeted dreamily. "Hi," she reserved for Neville, kissing his lips gently. "I just came from talking to Aberforth. He's agreed to officiate."

"The funerals?" Ron asked.

"No," Luna blinked. "Our wedding. Neville's and mine. It's in a couple hours. Sunrise, in the Room of Requirement."

Now Ron nearly spat out his water. "Wedding? Couple of hours? Why, Luna, you're bloody joking!"

Luna slowly shook her head. Ron rounded on Neville. "Isn't she?!"

Neville just shook his head too.

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it, along with my vows," Luna said, sounding the most solemn that she had ever been. "We'd like for you all to be there."

"I'm in," Harry said automatically.

"Me too," Ginny echoed.

"I'll drag Ron there," Hermione promised brightly.

"Bloody hell, woman! You think I don't want to go? I'm just... shocked, is all!" Ron fumed.

* * *

The Room of Requirement converted itself into a chapel, complete with a stained glass window, through which the rising sun could shine through. Luna wore a simple white dress; with a few magical alterations, Neville borrowed some dress robes from Harry.

Aberforth blessed the couple after they said their vows. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, Commander Longbottom."

Neville lifted the veil, bent and kissed Luna on the mouth. Seamus sent up a rousing cheer. "Three cheers for our Commander! Hip, hip, hip, hooray!"

Ron half-halfheartedly groused. "They call him Commander? Why can't I get a nickname like that?"

"Because I like Won-Won better," Hermione teased. Ron glowered at her, a glint in his eye, and he stalked towards his girlfriend.

"Come here, you..."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she tried to dance away. "No... no..."

"I'll show you!" Ron grinned, as he swept Hermione off her feet... ("Ronald, put me down! Ron, stop it!) and kissed her full on the mouth. All the other members of the D.A. - with the exception of Harry, Ginny, Dean and Seamus - dropped their jaws in disbelief. After several long moments, Ron and Hermione broke the kiss.

"About bloody fucking time!" Seamus wolf-whistled.

Hermione gaped at Ron for a moment. Though already their second kiss, his romantic, intimate attentions were still new and thrilling for her. "Bloody hell!" she growled, grinning as she pulled Ron back in for another kiss.

Watching from over at the altar, Neville grinned down at his wife, and he and Luna shared another long, dreamy kiss. They had their happily ever after... and were heartened to see that one day, their friends would, too.

* * *

The wedding party - along with most of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Houses - stayed in the Room of Requirement that night. Despite the dangers being gone, most students found the magical room to be more comforting than their dormitories were; it had certainly been that way all year, under the Carrows' thumb.

To give the newlyweds some privacy, Ginny Weasley rigged a hammock high above where everyone else would be sleeping. Hammocks had been a common sleeping arrangement for the New D.A. All that year, Luna and Neville had even shared a hammock, the other's presence warding off nightmares after tortuous detention. Only Ginny had known this secret, surmising that something had markedly shifted between her two friends, but had said nothing. Except to warn Neville to be careful, for Luna could be used as a weapon to get to him.

"It's why Harry broke it off with me," she had explained. "To protect me. I didn't understand him then. Now I do."

Up in their hammock, cocooned by magic, Neville and Luna snuggled, just as had become their routine over many, much more stressful nights.

"Would you have married me if I had asked you to first?" Luna's soft voice pinged into the darkness.

Neville chuckled and tugged her closer. "Of course I would have."

Luna gazed at him. Her eyes heavy with love, she suddenly craned up and kissed him. The kiss quickly grew in passion, Neville pressing his bride down into the hammock. All at once, Luna forcefully slammed Neville back into the hammock and swung one leg over his waist, moving to straddle him. Her barely clothed rear resting on his thighs, Luna seductively pulled her nightie over her head and cast it away, so that it floated down to the floor below.

"If it lands on Ron, he's gonna kill us," Neville joked.

"Never mind Ron," Luna whispered. "I want to make love to my husband." Her hands now cupped her bare breasts, tweaking and caressing her nipples, kneading the soft flesh. The shapes her face was making were some of the sexiest Neville had ever beheld.

"Love..." he groaned, keening into her. "Luna... let me..." His strong palms soon replaced hers. And as his fingers deftly glided over Luna's one breast, Neville took its twin into his mouth and suckled on the bud. Luna threw back her head, towards the ceiling, and groaned throatily.

"Merlin's pants, Neville... Fuck!...There, right there..."

Her hips rocked over his erection, and with some non-verbal magic, Neville did away with her trousers. Luna's fist snapped forward to seize Neville between his legs, cupping him. Upon cheekily freeing him from his elastic waistband prison, Luna stroked Neville madly, readying him for her.

"Luna..."

"Hush, now," his wife commanded. And she sank herself onto Neville, guiding him into her slit.

From then on, Luna took charge, riding Neville hard and bouncing up and down madly. All the while, tiny squeaks and murmurs emanated from her mouth. At long last, Neville stiffened with a cry and came inside his wife. Kissing him deeply, Luna rolled them both over. Holding their naked forms close, husband and wife fell asleep, having consummated their marriage.

* * *

Luna found Neville at the Gryffindor table during lunch the next morning. Excitedly, she grabbed her husband and dragged him out of the Great Hall, all the way into a broom cupboard. Chuckling, Neville slipped his arms about her waist.

"Bit early for snogging, isn't it, love?"

"Hush, you," Luna admonished, eyes twinkling. She kissed him gently. "I have a surprise for you." When Neville said nothing, waiting, she burst out, "I just came from Hagrid's hut! He's offered me co-professorship for Care of Magical Creatures!"

Neville gaped at her. Luna's eyes searched his. "Say something!"

At last, Neville tilted her head back and fiercely kissed Luna on the mouth. Her lips curling into a pleased smile against his, Luna returned the kiss. "Hmmmm..."

"I have something to tell you, too!" Neville gasped when they broke apart. "Professor Sprout offered me the Herbology professorship! She's retiring end of this term!"

Luna gasped, and threw her arms around him. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, Nev!" Smiling bemusedly, she played with the nape of his neck. "My husband, the Herbology professor..."

Neville smirked. "My wife, the... Care of Magical Creatures professor."

Neville picked Luna up and spun her around, kissing her again. Lifted off her feet, Luna clung to his neck for dear life, letting her heel pop.

When the couple emerged, giggling, from the broom cupboard, they nearly bumped right into Hermione. From the ecstatic look on her face, it was clear she had heard everything. "I'm so happy for you both! You must be the first husband-and-wife Hogwarts team in at least two centuries!"

Neville shook his head with a chuckle. Only Hermione Granger would know something like that.


End file.
